


Lesson Sixty-Nine

by juljuljuliana



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, F/M, Gen, Love/Hate, Med Student Clarke Griffin, Multi, Other, Rating: M, but not really, clearly i don't know how to tag, everyone is pining, kinda enemies to friends to maybe lovers, lawyer bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juljuljuliana/pseuds/juljuljuliana
Summary: Clarke Griffin, an uptight, freshly dumped medical student hires Arcadia's number one 'sexpert', Bellamy Blake, to teach her bedroom skills to win back her ex-fiance.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This work is slightly influenced by a little Canadian Movie called My Awkward Sexual Adventure. New to writing fanfiction and smut. Oops.

Clarke's life is right on track. 

Accepted into the most prestigious medical school in the country? Check. 

Has several medical residency offers from the top hospitals in the state? Check. 

Engaged to her high school sweetheart, and in a stable relationship by the age of 25? Check check.

Everything in her life was going according to plan. Until her fiance dumped her two days before her mom's wedding, citing Clarke's lack of bedroom skills are to blame. 

Insert Bellamy Blake, a thirty-year-old charming and charismatic defense attorney, whose sexual aptitude and lack of commitment are common knowledge amongst the town ladies. 

The two engage in a mutually beneficial and completely symbiotic agreement.


	2. Lesson 1: How to blindside your partner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke feels totally blindsided.

Finn’s hands press onto mine, tightening my grips on the headboard. I can feel his warm breath at the back of my ear as he grunts. I try to keep my eyes close and concentrate on his gentle thrusts, but I can’t stop starring at my chipped blue nail polish. 

God, I really need a manicure before the wedding. Nude colors nail polish would be nice to complement my purple bridesmaid dress. Maybe I should do it this afternoon right after the lab session with dr. Perkins. I should put that on my list before I forget again. I don’t wanna test my mom’s wrath on her wedding day after poorly manicured hands. 

I still have a lot on my list I have yet to cross. Picking up Finn’s suit from the dry cleaner. Anika from the spa still needs menu confirmation for the bachelorette’s party. I still have to call my lab partners to finalize our paper. Some many things to do. At least, I can check sex off my list now. 

I moan as Finn increases the pressure of his thrust. Fuck, that hurts. “Slow down.” 

He thrusts again repetitively, instead. He brings his hands down from my hands to my chest. They are ready to unbutton my blouse. “Don’t. I have a class in fifteen.” 

Finn stops his movement completely. 

“Why fucking bother.” I hear him sigh quietly. 

Great, he’s in a mood now. I told him I’m running on a tight schedule for the last few months. Mom’s wedding, final papers, and lab sessions. I need every minute measure right down to the T to survive the month. 

I’ve noticed he’s been a little mopey around the apartment. He does stuff that he knows will push my button deliberately. Like putting his dirty socks under the bed and kept them there, or leaving the empty milk carton in the fridge. He knows this stuff annoys the shit out of me. It’s as if he was sending me codes that he wasn’t happy. 

He’s been sending codes a lot lately. Usually, I’m good at picking up on Finn’s codes, but lately, I don’t have enough energy to care. Which I’m sure frustrated him even more. 

Finn stands naked by the bed, raking his eyes on me as I pull up jeans. “We need to talk Clarke.”

“I’m gonna be late for class,” I say as I check the time on my wrist. 

09:17 AM. 

Great, I won’t have enough time to stop for coffee before class. It’s human anatomy with dr. Ingram. She’s a stickler for punctuality and a walking-talking lullaby. My caramel macchiato with a triple shot of expresso is greatly needed. 

“Dammit Clarke, won’t you just talk to me for a second,” he says frustratingly. Finn never yells, let alone yell at me. In the five years, I’ve known him he is this calm and gentle and all about the world-peace type of guy. Which is why I love him. He can calm me down and bring my intensity down to a tolerable level. One of the reasons why our relationship works. He shakes his head, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to yell.” 

“That’s okay,” I move closer to him and peck him on the cheek. “We have a lot on our plate right now… we can talk about it after Mom’s wedding tomorrow, and we’re gonna have the beach house for ourselves when they go on their honeymoon… we can take a break from all this DC madness.”

He smiles reluctantly and I lean up for a quick kiss on his lips. “I need to go now, and you have to pack.” 

I leave the room feeling satisfied with how I handle things. 

***

Jackson and Ontari are already waiting for me at the library with their laptops and ipads neatly placed on the table. Jackson is hunching over some papers as Maya’s reading a few passages from a book. I’m late for the group meeting, we’re supposed to finalize our paper. Ingram decides to grace us with a surprise pop-quiz that took an extra thirty minutes. 

Ontari looks up from the book, “Praise Jesus, Clarke fucking Griffin is finally here!”

“I’m so sorry I’m late but I’ve had a shitty morning,” I say, irritated as I pull a chair in front of them. 

“Oh the princess had a shitty morning, that’s justified everything,” Ontari rolls her eyes and continues to read the book in her hand. “Let me remind you Clarke, it was your idea to finalize the paper today the least you can do is be considerate of our time.” 

“Hey it’s not my fault, Ingram pulled out a pop quiz after class, what do you want me to do? Fail?” 

“That wouldn’t be so bad,” Ontari murmurs under her breath. “Not everything in life can be handed to you.”

I don’t mind Ontari most of the time. But lately, she has been acting a little… cunty. I asked Jackson last week during our group meeting if I have said or done something that upset her. Neither of us found the answer. We were getting along fine when we first started the group project, we were mostly on the same page about what we want for the paper. Recently, though, she rejected all of my ideas, I caught her giving me snide looks when she thought I wasn’t looking. I have thought directly asking her, what the fuck is her problem with me but I don’t want a confrontation to jeopardize our project. And a confrontation with Ontari is the last thing I want on my plate right now.

“Both of you need to stop,” Jackson says. “Leave whatever you have against each other outside and let's finish this paper and we don’t have to see each other again.” 

Jackson. The voice of reason.

I’m glad that Jackson is here to defuse the situation. Although still, it’s an unpleasant feeling to have someone dislike you blatantly for something you don’t know you did. 

I spent the rest of the meeting keeping my mouth shut and avoiding talking to Ontari as much as possible. Around 2 in the afternoon we finally conclude our paper. Jackson pumps his fist in the air and Ontari shoves her stuff as fast as she could and bolts out of the library without saying anything. 

“Bitch,” I say after she exits the door. “I’ll never understand what’s her problem with me.”

Jackson laughs sympathetically. “I don’t think it’s just you Clarke. I heard through the grapevine she was dumped, turned out the guy’s married or something.” 

“Yikes, that’s harsh.” 

I can’t fathom the thought of Finn’s leaving me. Or not having Finn in my life. Yes, we are not perfect but he’s just always been there. We met when we’re in our senior year of high school, he was my firsts and hopefully my last. Somehow there is something romantic in only being with one person for the rest of my life. That’s what my parents did, until my father’s heart attack. 

If Finn left me, I might react exactly like Ontari, piss off at the world, and go insane. 

“You wanna get something to eat?” Jackson offers as we walk toward the door. 

“Can’t I have a nail appointment.”

“Fun, can I come? My nailbeds are disastrous!” 

I laugh, “I’d love a company.” 

***

Finn is standing by the kitchen island with three enormous suitcases next to him when I come home. I was about to mention the fact that he’s overpacked for a week away in Arcadia. When he tells me, “Since the lease is in your name, I will leave.” 

Life has its unique way to fuck with you.

Finn places his key on the island complete with the peace sign keychain I made for him at an art workshop. His guilty eyes avoid mine, I bet he cannot wait to get out of our—no my apartment. The guy doesn’t like conflict he works for the World Peace Council. 

My mouth dries all of the sudden. I want to say something, I want to yell, fight, and all list the reasons why he shouldn’t leave me. My reasons are to drown over the dryness of my throat. 

“I love you, Clarke,” He starts. His eyes finally find the courage to look at mine. “But I can’t do this anymore.”

I forgot I was holding his suit from the dry cleaner. His favorite suit. 

We can work this out. I wanted to scream.

“We lost our sparks, I don’t excite you anymore—“ 

You still do. I should have said. 

“And you don’t excite me anymore.” 

You don’t excite me anymore equals I’m fucking someone else. “You’re a dick.” 

“Oh wow, Clarke,” he is never fond of my profanity. “Here I am trying to explain to you like a grown adult.”

“Do I know her?” 

“Wouldn’t you rather know what went wrong with us?” 

“What’s her name?”

“—I need more than just you spreading your legs on the bed and fucks me when it fits our schedule. I need more than missionary the occasional doggy style was nice but every time I put my penis inside you, you zoned off, I don’t know where and you often fell asleep—“

“So you’re saying it’s my fault?”  
  
“No, I didn’t say that!” He exclaims. “But yes, you’re fucking boring in bed Clarke. And I can’t spend the rest of my life only fucking you…” 

His words cut me deep. I’m not good enough for him. I’m a no-good fuck.

I somehow walk toward him, holding his favorite suit from the dry cleaners. The one he was supposed to wear to mom’s wedding. I want to throw it. But throwing a perfectly steamed suit won’t harm him enough. Not enough, not like he harmed my heart and wounded my pride. I hate him right now with every fiber of my being. 

Instead, I toss his suit on top of his suitcases. And ask him one last time, “What’s her name?”

I remain calm. I manage to ask the question without sounding spiteful. 

Despite my calm tone, Finn won’t answer me. 

His phone buzz on the island. He got a text, babe im already downstairs-Ontari. It pops up on his screen, he doesn’t even try to conceal it. 

Now, I know why Ontari’s been pissed at me all of the sudden. 

“It started a couple of months ago,” Finn finally tells me. 

I have no one but myself to blame. I introduced her to him, during one of our late-night group meetings that I often hosted at our apartment. I invited Jackson and her to our engagement party. Sometimes, Finn crashed our group lunch together. I remember thinking it was a sweet gesture, he wouldn’t mind my friends as long as he got to spend time with me. But he was there for her.

I feel so fucking stupid. 

He made me feel so fucking stupid. 

So I punch him right across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would greatly appreciate some kudos and comment <3  
> Next chapter, Bellamy Blake enters ;)


	3. How to sound stupid

Punching Finn hurts much worse than I thought it would. Not that I spend an immoderate amount of time thinking about how it would feel to punch him. Although I am having that urge again when Finn sent me a link to an article; [_relationshipguru.org_](http://relationshipguru.org/) _/articles/7-reasons-why-some-relationships-dont-work-anymore.html._

_No Finn our relationship doesn’t work because you fucked someone else instead of talking to me about it._

_how could i talk to u? ur always busy with something if it isn’t on ur list it doesn’t matter_

_So instead you fucked my lab partner?!_

_i love u clarke if ur willing to talk about this like adults im willing to overcome this._

_Ice your nose, 30 minutes top keep a cloth between nose and ice pack._

I shove my phone into my purse with my uninjured hand. I wince at the bruised knuckles, great I might have to explain what happened to them on top of why suddenly my fiance is absent from the wedding. Though, it was almost worth it seeing his nose bled almost instantly when my fist met his face. 

I decided to drive to Arcadia instead of flying. Five hours' drive from DC would buy me more time to think of what to say to everybody. I’ll be arriving around dawn so less chit chat can be expected. I had texted my mom the flight was overbooked and that I couldn’t find a last-minute flight. My mother adores Finn. I can’t blame her, it is difficult to see any flaw in charming Finn. Finn volunteers. Finn recycles. Finn dedicates his life to world peace. Finn never raises his voice. Finn has great hair. Finn is sensible. Finn is reliable.

_If you could find imperfection in perfection, maybe there is something inherently wrong with you._ That voice in my head sounds too much like my mother’s.

The cold and salty breeze indicates I’m only an hour away from Arcadia Shore. The flickering lights of the lone gas station should worry me. There are only me and a guy sleeping behind the counter of the store. But getting murdered in the middle of nowhere in Arcadia at 3 am would probably be better than attending my mother’s wedding without a fiance. If I’m lucky the killer would hide my body so they’d find me after the wedding. Me being killed would probably a better headline for the local paper, than the mayor’s daughter failed engagement.

Arcadia air breaths different than I remember. The last time I was here was three years ago for Thanks Giving. The last few Thanks Givings, I spent with Finn’s parents back in DC. I like Finn’s family, the thought of not seeing Deb and Phill somewhat upset me. Deb and I share the same yoga instructor, while Phill constantly sends me funny medical memes ever since he joined Instagram. Finn has great parents. Another to put on Finn’s list.

After I swiped my card and pumped the gas, I walk away from my car into the deserted and poorly lit main road. I turn around to make sure the guy’s still sleeping in the store. When I’m finally standing in the middle of the concrete floor, I start to cry. I’m tired. I’m confused. I’m mentally and physically drained.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUCCK!” I scream as loud as I could. “FUUUUUUUUCK YOU FIIIINN! YOU STUPID FUCKING LIAR!!” 

I scream the words repetitively, I might pop a vein in my throat. But I need to let it out before I start to pretend everything is perfect again to the rest of the world. 

“Clarke?” 

I recognize that voice. That voice used to penetrate past my ears and rumble straight down to my body every time he says my name. Only a few people can do that, Lexa my middle school girlfriend, Finn on a few occasions, and Bellamy Blake. 

Bellamy Blake stands next to a white hatchback. I could barely see his face because the headlights are too blinding. But I could never forget his voice, the deep yet velvet voice that once made its way to my ear as he kissed the back of my ear several years ago. 

Bellamy Blake makes his way towards me. 

My memory replays the time when his hands caressed the side of my cheek before tilting my chin so my lips could reach his. 

Bellamy Blake calls my name, “Clarke, are you alright?”

I remember how nervous I was the last time I saw him. We were sitting on a booth in Sanctum’s, he sat across me with a cup of coffee in his hand. He took a sip before saying, _‘Look, it doesn’t have to mean anything.’_ It sounded more like a question than a statement. I agreed, and waved away the awkwardness with a laugh, _‘It didn’t. We were drunk. I’m going to DC in a couple of days and I’ll probably back with—‘_ _‘With Finn,’_ He nodded and left a ten-dollar bill on the table. _‘Goodbye, Clarke.’_

“Clarke?” Bellamy Blake calls me again. At this point, he is a couple of feet away from me. “Are you lost? You want me to get you a ride?”

“Bellamy?” A female voice shouts from the car. “Everything alright?”

I shake my head, “Super, everything is fine. I just.. hm I think I lost my…quarter.” 

“Your quarter?”

“Yup, my quarter my very special quarter!” I must sound stupid. “Oh well, nice to see you, Bellamy.” 

The girl came out of the car. Her blouse missed a few buttons, she approaches us trying to fix her tangled brown hair. “Bell, can we go now, I’m tired.”

“Echo, this is Clarke, the mayor’s daughter,” Bellamy Blake introduces me to his girlfriend. 

“Clarke Griffin!” The girl’s eyes widen. She quickly fixes her loose button. “Of course, I’m Echo Winters, I work with your mom on her last campaign.” 

I shake her hands and she smiles then continues, “So good to finally meet you, despite the circumstances.”

“Yeah, you too,” I smile. 

“Is Finn with you?” Bellamy Blake turns his gaze to my car, trying to answer his question. 

“No, I’m alone. He’s, uh, busy.”

“Oh,” Bellamy Blake says as Echo's hand tangles his arm. “Yeah, we better go. Good luck with your quarter.”

I blush, “Right, thanks.” I watch the two of them enter the car and drive past me. 


End file.
